the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefanie and the Metalloids
Stefanie and the Metalloids is an AU of Steven Universe born from the collective willpower of about 3 anons, maybe more. It's the concept of Steven Universe but with a gender swapped cast and the "space rock lesbinin Crystal Gems" are now "space rock faggin Metaloids". The series revolves around Stefanie the daughter of a metalloid named Copper who betrayed his own people to help the humans fight them off. Copper killed one of the metalloids leaders Platinum which a super weapon which he subsequently hid before going into hiding. He fled to an obscure planet where he fell in love with Stefanie's mother Georgia and fathered Stefanie. In order to save his infant daughter he gave her his core, sacrificing himself in the process. Now the other metalloids are hunting down Stefanie to try and recover the location of Copper's super weapon from the data in his core while Copper's old friends try to protect Stefanie and find the weapon first. The concept was picked up by InkPuppyComics and is being made into a comic written by Alex Dealey and colored by Aijihi ☀https://aijihi.deviantart.com/ ☀https://www.patreon.com/InkPuppyComics This AU also has an ask blog on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stefanieandthemetalloids Characters Stefanie- A 14-year old thicc girl raised by her mother and kidnapped by her new dads (the Metalloids) to go an a intergalactic adventure to defend the human race. She went to school and had a normal childhood with her mother, Georgia who didn't want her involved with the Metalloids. Can manipulate copper metal, has super human durability and can conduct electricity. She's also a gifted mechanic. Aluminum - A member of the Metalloids, still loves Stefanie's father Copper. He might best be described as a traumatized, cowardly, neurotic gay man. He developed a dependent relationship with Copper after he was rescued from inhumane home world experiments. Is an asshole tsundere. Cobalt- The remains of one of Coppers friends, he was nearly destroyed but in Copper's attempts to reconstruct Cobalt all the data in his core had been lost so the new Cobalt had no prior memories and is treated as a separate character. Copper tried to raise the new Cobalt like a human and treated him like a kid, as a result Cobalt identifies much more with humans. Is carefree and fun-loving, therefore annoying. Is implied to have a thing for Stefanie but is forever stuck in the friend-zone. Nichrome- The tall member of the Metalloids and is secretly (to Steffanie and the audience) to midget fags in a trench coat. Or an Alloy as we call 'em in this universe. Constantly refers to himself as we and his personality switched periodically between favoring Nickle or Chrome. Sometimes has conversations with himself. The two partners were what's called "slag soldiers" cannon fodder weaklings usually dumped on the front line who learned to survive by working together to compensate for their weaknesses. Georgia- Good ol' tombwomb Georgia we call her. The mother of Stefanie Star, lover of Copper, Georgia Star is an ex-heavy metal guitarist turned mechanic who lived in the small desert town of Arena. She did not want Steffanie to get involved with the war and is now secretly hunting them down on their road-trip to get her daughter back. Nickel- The Ruby in the Nichrome Alloy. A former Slag solider who turned traitor and joined Copper's rebel group in helping the humans. Life partner to Chrome. Nickel is strategic, stern, over protective and jealous. He's easily one of the most dad-like characters. Chrome-The Sapphire in the Nichrome Alloy. Chrome is an effeminate and flirty bisexual who's always wanted kids. He's more emotional intuitive and sensitive. He's usually the emotional center of the group. Tungstun- The Jasper of the series, a man hunter dedicated to taking down Steffanie and stealing Copper's core. Silicon- A Skrillex looking tech wizard/pilot who's generally apathetic to the plights of other characters and after getting roped into the conflict mostly focuses on protecting his own ass. Mercury-The Lapis, a former spy who was damaged and left to rot on a human occupied planet. Stefanie repairs him but he betrays the gang when Tungsten suggests that he may be able to get his old job back if he helps recover Copper's core. Copper-The dead Metal who kicked off a rebellion when the Metals invaded Earth because he had a human fetish. Had a bitching sword and shield combo, sword now lost in Georgia's bush-I mean garage. He did love Georgia and died making Earth's greatest weapon. The Imperials-The conceptual leaders of the Metal homeworld. Gold, Silver and Platinum. Platinum was killed by Copper using a super weapon he designed but decided to try and hide after realizing how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands. Conroy-The conceptual Connie as Stefanie's love interest. Carries a big ass electromagnet gun. Losses his parents when the metalloids attack his city. Townies-Those extra people no one really cares about but will have 70% of episode dedicated towards(we call them filler, sweetie). this series really doesn't actually have any, the characters only ever spend short periods of time in any one location and the series is more geared towards action and adventure Deepest Lore Lore explained and answered in questions: How did Copper die from Georgia birthing Steffanie? When Stefanie was born Copper realized she would die if she had no way of manipulating the dense copper in her body and thus gave her his own core to save her life. Were are their gemstone equivalents? Can they shatter? They have cores inside their bodies that allow they to manipulate, heat and cool their metallic bodies. Using their cores they can shapeshift, and even magnetize themselves at will or conduct electricity. It there the cluster in the earth left over from the rebellion? No not really the focus of the series is more about finding the location of Copper's super weapon before home world does and protecting Stefanie from various bounty hunters. Where's the lion? It's their pink hover-scooter thing. Did I not mention the hover-scooter? Well there's a hover-scooter. (lion is replaced with a robot guard dog Copper built to protect Stefanie and Georgia in his absence named Jojo) How closely does the overall plot match up with the original? However closely you, reader, want it to be. In the long run though it actually probably won't follow the original plot all that closely. What should the influences on the story be from? Western scifi. Aliens, Starship Troopers, StarCraft, Transformers, Halo, Terminatior, Star Wars, etc. Pictures and such FOR ANTS.jpg A reddit imagecap.png AverageMaihamDay6.png AverageMaihamDay5.png AverageMaihamDay4.png AverageMaihamDay3.png AverageMaihamDay2.png Nighttime Battleplans.jpg AverageMaihamDay.png Mercury.png RareAluminum.jpg 1484174805624.png Nickle and Chrome.png Stefanie and the metaloids group picture colored small.png Rose's Scabbard parody.png Category:AU